


Imagine: Benedict Cumberbatch

by sherlockedbbc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sweet and short, cuteness, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockedbbc/pseuds/sherlockedbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluff in the form of an imagine fanfic featuring Benedict Cumberbatch. Sweet, short, and cute. </p><p>Hope this will make you smile! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote these little ficlets to make myself feel better and I thought I would share... hope you enjoy! As always, please rate and comment below! :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

You wake up, feeling deliciously warm and content. Your hair flutters by your cheek as his warm breath blows upon your neck and you smile sleepily. A warm kiss is pressed to your jawbone, and you open your eyes and turn your head to stare into those beautiful blue green eyes flecked with silver.

Benedict smiles sweetly at you and circles his arms around your waist, pulling you even tighter. “Good morning, love,” he whispers into your ear. His voice is husky, still rough with sleep.

You sigh happily as his eyelashes flutter against your cheek and snuggle even closer to him, closing your eyes again.

“Do you even know how much I love you?” you whisper. You roll over and nestle into him, your head buried in his neck. You can hear his heartbeat from here, strong and steady. You kiss his neck fondly and hug him tight.

Benedict laughs a little, his voice filling your ears. He hugs you back and begins to whisper.

“I love you. You’re perfect to me, you are. There’s no one in the world like you. You’re the only one who understands me, the only one I want. I love you, sweetheart.”

His words bring a smile to your lips that lingers and refuses to go away. Benedict strokes your hair and twists it around his finger, kissing your forehead. 

You yawn and move your head back a bit to look into his eyes. You lift a hand to caress those sharp cheekbones, tracing his strong jawline. Then you move to run your fingers through his auburn hair, tugging at an errant curl gently. He smiles at you quietly with that special smile he saves just for you and you look deep into his eyes and find love there. You stare at each other for a while, smiling at each other, and let your eyes convey the love you feel for each other. 

Then he ducks his head closer to yours and you can smell the smell that you now associate with home and love and when his lips meet yours you pull him close. You hold the kiss for a few heartbeats before pulling away. Benedict sighs and twines your hands together and you press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Breakfast?” you ask, and he shakes his head.

“Not yet. I just want to be with you.”

The sun casts its warm rays on the two of you and you pull the covers up and cuddle even closer to him. His presence is strong, comforting. His warmth and love makes you feel safe and protected. You close your eyes, breathing in his smell, and revel in the sound of his heartbeat.

Benedict reaches over you to grab the book sitting on the nightstand and opens it to the earmarked page. You know what book it is without turning; it’s Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s Sherlock Holmes, which the two of you reserve for sleepy mornings like this. Benedict loves it because the stories are fascinating, and you love it because…well, because Sherlock Holmes is how you met the love of your life.

Without you asking him, Benedict begins reading aloud, his deep, quiet voice filling every part of your being. You listen quietly, his words soon beginning to merge together in your mind. Your eyes droop and his beautiful voice combined with the peaceful sound of his heartbeat lull your back into sleep. He continues reading even as you begin to nod off and gazes at you fondly before marking the page again and setting it down on the bed. He then presses a kiss to your hair and squeezes you lightly before closing his eyes as well.

And together, wrapped up in love and warmth, you drift asleep.


	2. Home from Work

You sigh as you open the door, dumping your bags onto the floor, thankful that it’s Friday. All you want to do is curl up on the couch with him and forget about everything that went wrong today. But as you walk into the flat, you realize that it’s quiet. No one is home.

You sigh again and walk towards the kitchen to boil water for tea. You plop the tea bag and sniff at the warm steam curling up from the cup and jump a little as something warm is pressed against your body from behind.

Benedict.

You laugh, turning around to see the massive smile on his face and to hug him tightly. He grabs you by the waist, spinning you around, and as your hair goes flying around you, you see the bright smile on his face. Then you launch yourself at him, kissing him aggressively on his lips. 

He chuckles before returning the kiss and you stand there together, Benedict holding you, surrounded by the pleasant aroma of tea wafting around you. 

“Long day?” he asks, and you nod against his chest. 

“Amazing now that you’re here.”

“Likewise. I missed you today,” Benedict whispers. 

You hand him his tea as he leads you to the sofa. He sits on one end and you plop down on the couch, your head on his lap. You place your tea on the floor and he brushes the hair from your eyes. 

You gaze up at him happily, his eyes glowing bright. “I love you,” you tell him and he smiles gently.

Then he reaches for the remote and turns on the TV and he starts The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey. You smile; it’s one of your favorite movies. You sit up and watch it together, laughing at Martin Freeman’s expressions and actions, and as you sip your tea and nudge even closer to Benedict. He wraps his arm around you shoulders and pulls you closer, until you’re halfway sitting on his lap. He takes your empty cup of tea and places it on the floor before kissing you gently on the lips. 

“Martin called me today and says he wants to meet you,” Benedict tells you.

You grin. “When?”

“Anytime you want. How about tomorrow night for dinner? Amanda’s out of town for the weekend, so it’ll just be Martin.”  
“Sounds good! What should we make for dinner?” you ask.

“Something easy. Pasta, maybe.”

You smile and Benedict presses the tiniest of kisses to the corner of your mouth.

You tell him that the only thing that kept you going today was seeing an ad for one of the movies that he’s starring in and that when you saw it, it made you smile and smile and smile. He laughs gently before telling you that everyday at work he thinks about you and coming home to you and romantic dinners and sleepy evenings. He tells you that the people he works with always tell him that he looks so happy and that they ask why. He whispers to you that he always tells them—always—that he’s finally found “the one,” and that they smile and nod and look at him knowingly. 

You stay there together, nestled into each other, and tell each other just how much you love each other.


	3. BART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to my non-American readers for the BART reference...feel free to replace it with the public transportation of your choice! :)

You enter the station, your eyes roving, searching for his face. You don’t see him yet, so you go ahead and put your ticket through the slot and take the escalators up to the trains. Checking the monitors, you note that your train is in 6 minutes.

Your phone buzzes and you receive a text from Benedict:

_On my way. xx Benedict_

You smile and text him back. You take your iPod out and pull out your headphones, turning on some sweet, sad music as the world passes you by. You lose yourself into the mournful melodies, closing your eyes, being blissfully unaware of the world around you.

Until someone hugs you eagerly from behind, spinning you around to press an enthusiastic kiss on your cheek. You laugh and laugh and laugh and kiss Benedict back.

“Did you have a good day?” he asks, smiling into your eyes.

You kiss him on the cheek and reply, “Fantastic day. You?”

“Incredible.” He tells you about the sets, the actors, the chemistry, the number of takes it took to shoot a particular scene. He tells you about his life, and you feel blessed because you know how much he trusts you. 

Your train comes, the wind sending your hair swirling. Reaching for your hand, Benedict leads you onto the train and he slips into the seat next to you. 

“BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH?!”

You both turn around as someone screams out his name ecstatically. Benedict waves politely as the girl walks over, asking excitedly for an autograph. Benedict obliges and signs a sheet of paper with his classy, distinct signature. You smile inwardly to see how sweet and kind he is, and you love him for it.

But then the girl begins to flirt. Terribly. Extremely obviously. Benedict notices instantly, and he raises his eyebrows.

“Oh, no, no, no,” he exclaims. “I’m not looking for that.”

The girl looks clearly disappointed. 

Then Benedict wraps a warm arm around your shoulders and tells the girl, “This is my girlfriend.”

The girl is shocked; her face turns pink and she quickly walks away and gets off at the next stop.

You can’t wipe the grin off your face and Benedict soon notices that you’re trying valiantly to stop smiling. He looks at you curiously and you smile even wider.

“You’re just so…sweet,” you try to explain. “Thank you. That was good of you.”

He looks a little surprised and laces your hands together. “It’s nothing,” he replies. “I want the whole world to know you’re mine.”  
You slip your arms around his waist and lean against his shoulder. He responds instantly, putting his arms around you and you give him an earbud and turn up the music. 

You sit together, silent, listening to music that draws out every emotion you could possibly feel, and create a sanctuary in yourselves amidst the buzzing chaos around you. You close your eyes and burrow closer to Benedict, drifting asleep. If you opened your eyes you would see him looking at you fondly, his eyes bright and full of love.


	4. Beach

The beach is quiet, still, sunny. You and Ben walk hand in hand, letting the waves wash over your bare feet. He tugs you closer, and you squeal a little as the waves crash against your jeans. Benedict laughs at you and skips ahead, the water splashing up behind his feet. 

You kick the salty seawater in his direction, and Benedict turns around, openmouthed, when the ocean soaks the back of his shirt. Then he grins at you and pulls you into a close hug, falling backward into the water, softening your fall. You laugh and laugh as you crash into him, the water flowing around you. He pulls you in for a long kiss, melding your tongues together, and you stroke his back and feel the ocean tugging at you.

You stay like that for a while, tasting the saltiness of the sea in your kisses and wind your fingers into his curls, which brings out pleased sounds from Ben. He brings you close for one last kiss before standing up and reaching out a hand to help you up. You let him pull you up before crashing into him again, pulling him into a tight hug.

He strokes your hair before murmuring, “Beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

You look into his eyes and find him smiling down gently at you before blushing. “Did I ever tell you how sweet you are?”

He laughs and tugs your hand, leading you to the picnic blanket on the sand. He tosses you a towel and you take your clothes off, revealing a swimsuit underneath. The jeans decide they want to stick to your skin instead, which leads to awkward hopping and finally, assistance from Ben. He dries his hair on the towel and you smile when you see how fluffy it is, curls messy, shining in the sunlight. 

You hand him a sandwich and lean against each other, eating in silence, enjoying the silent company of each other. You look down the beach and you see that it’s empty, the only witnesses the wind, the sea, and the sky. 

Then you turn your head and catch Ben gazing at you with the most beautiful expression on his face; love, peace, adoration, contentment, everything, glowing on his face. Love. Love. Radiating from him. His eyes tell you he loves you with everything he is, his smile tells you he’ll be there for always. You quirk your mouth up in a sweet smile, and Ben closes his eyes, sighs, and presses a small kiss to your mouth. 

“I love you,” you murmur to him, not because he doesn’t know, but because you want him to hear it again and again, tell him that the love you feel for him is more than he can imagine.

“I love you,” he whispers back, and you can see his eyes glimmer with a few tears that he blinks away. 

You rest your head on his chest and whisper to him. “I’ll love you for always. I’ll love you in the good times and the bad. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll be here for you to love, for you to rely on. You make me happy, you make me smile, you make me laugh when I want to cry.”

“Where have you been all my life?” he asks in a small voice that’s threatening tears.

“Waiting to meet you,” you respond, and you kiss away the tear that is sliding down his cheek.

“I’m crying,” he says in a voice choked with tears, “I’m crying because…because I love you so much and I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you. I’m so lucky to have met you.”

“And I can’t imagine life without you.”

You snuggle closer to him and he wraps his arms around you, holding you, until he gains control of himself. You know this is real, he isn’t acting, you’re seeing the side of him that is starved for love, craving to hold someone. You let him embrace you for as long as he needs, stroking his back gently. 

There’s only one man in the world you want. Benedict.


	5. Dinner and Toddlers

Benedict lies on the couch, his head in your lap, and you smile down at him. He snuggles closer to you, pulling a blanket up to his chin. You are both silent for a while, reveling in the peace and quiet of the flat.

“Should we invite Martin over for dinner?” he asks, his voice muffled slightly.

You nod and smile. “How about tonight?” 

Ben pulls out his phone and grins at you before tossing it up in the air and catching it again. He types out a text and sends it, his mobile   
making a whoosh sound as the text is sent. 

He sits up and laces your hands together, pulling you toward the kitchen. You hum quietly as you fill a pot with water and set it on the stove. Suddenly you feel a strong warmth behind you and feel Benedict’s arms circling your waist, pulling you close. You turn your head sideways and smile, swaying gently, and Benedict kisses you on the cheek.

He reaches for his phone and turns on quiet music, sweet love songs. You turn and hug him tight. He holds you, flipping off the light switch, and begins to sway, dancing. The two of you dance in the dark, the kitchen only lit by the electric blue of the stove, warm, in love, kissing sweetly in the darkness. 

It’s just bright enough for you to see into his eyes, and he smiles at you, that one special smile, that smile that sends sweet shivers down your spine, that exhilarates you, electrifies you. Ben sighs, pulls you close for one last kiss, then turns the light back on. 

The water in the pot hums steadily, bubbles escaping, and you shake the box of pasta into the water, listening to the sound of dried pasta plunking into the pot. 

Someone knocks on the door then and you and Ben hurry to answer it. Martin stands on the other side of the door, holding the hand of toddler, about five years old. 

He lets the child run toward Benedict to give him a hug and you smile when you see how excited both Ben and the little boy are.

Martin turns to you and smiles. “Hello,” he greets you, giving you a hug. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Hey, Martin!” you reply, and turn as you hear the delighted shrieks of the young boy. You see Ben tossing him up in the air as childish giggles   
fill the air.

Martin shakes his head, grinning. “That’s Joe,” he tells you. “Ben’s favorite.”

You hold the door open and Martin steps into the flat and walks toward his son. You dash to the kitchen as you hear the sound of the timer beeping but Ben beats you there. You grin at him as you turn off the kitchen timer and he ladles out the pasta onto four plates. 

Martin calls Joe over and the four of you sit at the dinner table and eat, talking and getting to know each other.

\--

After dinner, Martin leaves to meet with Amanda, leaving you and Ben with Joe. “I’ll be back in about two hours,” he tells you, and after giving you another hug he walks out the door. 

Joe barely glances at him, instead attacking Ben with a mini-hug, enveloping his leg in his childish embrace. Ben picks him up, snuggling him, and Joe smiles endearingly, and tugs at his hair. 

“Hey, none of that!” Benedict exclaims, swatting Joe’s hands away. He turns and sees you watching from the door and walks over to you. He grabs   
your hand and still carrying Joe, leads you to the couch. You sit and he lies down with his head in your lap, Joe bouncing away happily on his stomach. 

And as the sounds of childish chatter and Ben’s happy laughter fill your ears, you gaze lovingly at this man you have chosen to love, this man that’s infinitely happy to simply be spending time with you. You watch him, see how he’s glowing with the delight that is only brought by sweet, endearing smiles of toddlers and wonder why life hasn’t granted him a little bundle of joy of his own, wonder why he hasn’t been lucky enough to have children of his own. You see how happy he is with this child in his arms, happier than you’ve ever seen him. Somehow when he’s holding a child his face lights up, and his personality becomes adorable and it’s like he’s never grown up…it’s because he hasn’t forgotten how to dream, how to become a child again. It’s one of those rare moments when adults forget that they have bills due next week, forget that there’s a stack of paperwork needed to be attended to…it’s when adults leave behind their stress and become children again. And it’s what you’re seeing in Ben right now, watching him discover how much amusement can come from one gleeful chuckle of a toddler. 

And you wish this moment would never end. Because you can’t help but love that warm, fuzzy, happy feeling that’s radiating through your body. You’re happy because Benedict’s happy. You’re happy because you love him. With everything you are. 

Then Ben looks up at you, sees you smiling gently at him, and reaches for your hand, twining your fingers together. He looks at you for a while, reading your emotions in your eyes. You reach for Joe, picking him up, and Ben sits up next to you. You place Joe in your lap, smiling to see that his eyelids are already drooping, sleep taking him. You cuddle him and Ben draws you closer, enveloping both of you in a warm, warm hug. And you sigh and breathe in the sweet smell of toddlers and completely lose yourself in the moment. 

And when Ben presses a kiss to your hair you look at him wistfully and whisper to him, “I want to have this with you forever.”

And he whispers back, “I know.” 

And he doesn’t let go of you, keeps enveloping you with his warmth and his love and his adoration.


End file.
